ill be by your side,forever
by benjyboi
Summary: this takes place after 'the acadmy' episode Jake runs off to folrida with Rose partly to keep her safe and also to find her real parents[JxR]sorry if i suk at summaries
1. Chapter 1

Yo buds this is my first fic abt Jake n Rose so pls RxR…

This takes place somewhere after the 'academy' episode

ADJLADJLADJLADJLADJLADJLADJLADJLADJLADJLADJLADJLADJLADJL

Jakes POV

_Damn Rose where the hell are you I miss you too much I cant live without you man…_

_Rrrrrrr damn huntsclan damn huntsmaster!!!why cant you leave me and rose alone!!! Cant we just have a normal relationship._

Jake stared at the ceiling unable to sleep all he could think about was Rose the one he only loved.

_Ah I guess is should take a walk that could calm my nerves down for awhile, to stop thinking about …._ Tears flowed down his eyes whenever he come to the tought that rose might be D-e-a-d…

He grabbed his coat and took a nice quiet stroll down the park, behind him was a shadowed figure following him from behind. Well Jake already knew so he (lets make it more like in the TV!)

'Dragon UP!!!' Jake turned around in his dragon form seeing a familier person.

'Rose? Is that you?'Jake questioned willingly.

'hey relax kid its me Fu dog, gramps asked me to tell you that there some huntsclan activity at central park…'the oversized dogged blurted like a machine gun.

'aw man then why did you have to scare me like that…'the red scaled dragon said coldly.

Roses POV

_I should go and talk to him shouldn't I but the huntsmaster might find out…._

Jakes face lit up 'but hey is the huntsgirl gonna be there Fu?'

'I know you still thinking abt her bud I dunno man' Fu dog said.

'ah never mind lets just get outta here before gramps starts flaming up…' Jake said.

_Yes I could meet Jake at the park well better hurry…that fat dog said it was at central park not far from here.._

At Central park

Rose stood hidden in the tree watching the huntsmaster and his minions walk towards the two dragons.

_C'mon I must go down and help jake but the huntsmaster might discover us damn im at aloss!!_

'Huntsgirl get down from that tree and help us out!!' the huntsmaster yelled.

'yes master, what is your command' Rose said coldly.

'take down that american dragon I don't want to see you fail this time!!!!' the huntsmaster said as he dodged a ball of flame.

When Jake saw Rose his face lit up 'hey Gramps you get the hunts master and I get the huntsgirl got it?'

'yes but be careful young one …'the blue scaled dragon said as he charged forward.

_YES!!!Jakes here gotta fight him somewhere else _

'ermmm master why don't you take the blue dragon while I take the American dragon..' Rose said.

'yes but you better get that American dragon or don't bother coming back!!!'the huntsmaster yelled as he blaster a shock of energy.

Rose jumped to Jake and whispered 'get to that cave I have to talk to you bout somethin'

'err sure, anything for my princess' Jake joked.

So they pretended to fight, Jake slashed blindly into the air missing Rose, while Rose set her spear power level to low so it didn't hurt Jake.

'so what did you want to talk about huh?' Jake asked.

'well you see, WHOA, hey don't hit me that hard' Rose said.

'oh sorry, so where were we???' Jake asked weirdly.

'well you see almost the whole magical community knows about us… ah you know what and the huntsmaster starts to suspect us and I don't think I can pull this off I need your help please???' Rose said with the saddest expression on her face.

'sure, so what do you want me to do act dead again??' Jake replied with warm smile on face.

'well this time if I don't get you killed and bring you to him hes gonna find me and probably kill me along with or even if I return empty handed hed kill me and track you down' Rose said coldly.

'well id protect you and you know that so it be ok' Jake said as he balsted a blast of flame into the air.

'but you cant use that potion again he already suspects us and hes now got those fools no. 88 and 89' Rose said as she blocked a slash.

'say what? Thos two are total goof offs when I get infront of them they go around running around for their momma!!' Jake said as he chuckled.

'ermm yah I guess your right so tonight at nine??' Rose asked as tears tickled down her face.

'whats wrong, I can help ok so tell me anything I will do my best to stop it!!!' Jake said in a caring tone.

'its nothing ,so tonight at nine ok and don't be late …' Rose said as she giggled wich made jake feel much better to see a smile on her face.

'sure I promise the Mcdaddy wont be late, but what about the huntsmaster…isn't he gonna bash you like mad???' Jake said with a warm smile on his face.

'its ok Jake I can handle it… its ok…' Rose said as more tears flowed down her cheeks.

'here look at me, yes look at me..' he gently pulled her face to face his 'ill be there

by your side always, you just gotta have faith…' Jake said as he gave her a soft kiss.

'yah um ok so see you tonight…' she said for like the tenth time.

Nine at night

The young Chinese-american teenager stared at the blond teenager. Finally the blond broke the silence.

'hey do you have to daydream about in your dreams??' Rose said as she giggled.

'cause your just so hot everywhere baby…' Jake replied as he chuckled.

'what you just like me for my looks, your just like Brad and those other goofs…how could I ever like you…' Rose said sarcastically yet abit serious.

'aw man… but I always loved you, from the inside I mean…' Jake said as he blushed for the first time.

'its ok Jake I was just' Rose sentence was cut off as she immediately faded off.

'wha hey its barely even an hour…' Jake protested.

Immediately he forced him self to wake up, he knew something was fishy, all he knew was that Rose was in trouble.

_Damn I gotta make a portal…. Shit gotta get Fu…_

'HEY FU YOU HAVE TO MAKE A PROTAL TO THE HUNTSLAIR ASAP!!!!!' Jake yelled at the oversized talking dog.

'ok ok kid wait 1 sec' Fu dog mixed a couple of potions and handed it to Jake 'here kid take this throw on the ground a portal will appear and u know wat to do next! Now scram gotta catch some ZZZZ'

Jake grabbed it and flew outside to a dark alley and threw the potion on the floor. _I'm coming Rose just hold on I wont let you down …_

At the huntslair

'Rose where is the American dragon you know the consequences of failing right….'the huntsmaster said evilly as he started to whack Rose with a cane..

'ouch… im sorry master I wont ow fail ow again…' Rose murmured as blodd oozed out of her wounds.

'that is still not enough!!! you have said that to me for the tenth time but you still haven't killed that dragon….'the huntsmaster yelled as he whacked her again.

'but I killed a dragon at the academy ouch… didn't you see!!!' Rose yelled trying to save herself she just hoped Jake would be here now.

'yes yes but I know you used a potion to kill him…. SO STOP TELLING LIES TELL ME WHATS THE ACTUAL REASON!!!!!!!!' the huntsmaster yelled as he whacked Rose so hard that it sent her flying.

' BECAUSE I LOVE HIM!!!!!!!!!!' Rose said after that mighty blow.

'wha…wha… I cant believe you would like a DRAGON!!! And not those other boys I have chosen for you!!!!!' the huntsmaster yelled…

'CUT THE CRAP HUNTSCHUMP!!!!' Jake blasted through the window bashing the huntsmaster out cold…

'Jake…. Youre here… but how did…how did you get here' Rose said as tears tickled down her cheeks while she embraced him never wanting to let go.

'well I got here by a portal potion Fu made and well I gotta get you outtta here fast… here get on my back…' Jake said with a caring smile on his face.

Rose got his back and they quickly flew off the huntsmaster might not stay that way for that long…but all they knew was that they had to leave new york and FAST…

They stopped by Jake's house he turned back to his human form and opened the door with Rose still hiding behind her boyfriends back.

'Hey isn't that a huntsclan bad guy??? Jake you distract her while I go take a broom!!!' Jake's dad said as he panicked and ran to the kitchen(Jake's dad already knew the big secret and well hes dealing with it abit too well…)

'Dad chill this girl is one of the good ones and right now im all she's got!!!! So we have to leave New york for awhile' Jake said as he tried to convince his dad to say a ok.

'oh ok so why are you two coming here anyway aren't you guys suppose to be fighting or something…' Jake's goofy Dad asked as Jake's mom walked down the stairs telling Jake's Dad the entire story about how thay met and stuff(lets pretend she knows…)while Jake packed his clothes and packed some of his moms old clothes for Rose.

'K mom well be going now so you and dad take care…' Jake said as he went to the backyard and changed into his dragon form letting Rose ride on his back again.

'ok Jake… but remember to visit soon…' Jake's mom said while waving him goodbye.

They flew to shi fu's shop to grab some potions and some money for the trip.

'so gramps you ok with me leaving and you taking the huntschumps till I come back???' Jake asked.

'yes young one… but be careful we don't know what the huntsmaster has in store for us…' Lao shi said.

'errrr ok thanks bye….' Jake grumbled.

5 hours later

'Jake im sleeeeepy yawn so could we stay in an inn or something????' Rose asked sheepishly as she drifted to sleep.

_Well I beat too lets see oh hey theres a small town……_

Jake dived behind a rock a turned back in to his human form. Then he carried Rose up bridal style a trudged sleepily towards the tiny town. Finally what seemed like hours passed Jake reached the town with Rose in his hands of course…..

_Huh… this place is so empty…. Well who cares…._

Jake trudged into the nearest inn which was actually the only….he gently put his princess down on a chair and went forward to the counter.

'ermm room for two….' Jake grumbled as he tried to stay awake.

'well for how long kid….' A old man revealed his face from his hat.

'ermm letssss Yawn see….two days….yawn… one night….' Jake manage to say as his heavy eyelids started to take over him.

'well lets see….' The old man pressed the buttons on his calculator '$100 please….'

Jake reached in to his pocket and handed over a hundred dollars to the old man while he received the keys….then he carried Rose up once again bridal style and hung the bags on his shoulders as he trudged to his room.

_Whoaaa finally I found the room yawn…._

Jake opened the door slowly and put the bags down on the floor then put Rose on the bed tugged her in the blanket and he too went to sleep but since he was afraid Rose would get angry with him sleeping beside her he slept on the couch…well not really a couch more like a chair..

The next morning

'huh what time is it….' the blond woke up with messy hair 'oh 7.00am…huh wheres Jake???' Rose asked herself as she turned around seeing Jake sleeping in an odd position on the couch… I mean chair.

_That's so sweet but Jake you didn't have to sleep on that chair im ok with you sleeping beside me well why don't I make you breakfast ok…._(I know it sounds weird with her thinking instead of saying but who cares)

Finally when Jake woke up he went into the kitchen trying to find Rose….well she was in the kitchen..

'morning Rose so whats for breakfast???' Jake asked as his stomach grumbled loudly.

'well I made sunny side up eggs with sausages… and you didn't have to sleep on the chair im fine with you sleeping beside me….' Rose said as she giggled after hearing Jake's stomach grumble.

'whoa really!cool!' Jake yelled as e aired his armpits letting out a fowl smell.

'whoa aint gonna happen if you don't do something about that BO lover boy…' Rose said sarcastically but with a little seriousness in her voice

'oh ok my princess your wish is my command…' Jake said as he chuckled and went to the bath room to have a bath.

Rose giggled at Jake she just loved Jake joking around with no huntspeople spying on them too right now she felt like a normal teenager except for the part where her boyfriend was a dragon but she was ok with that.

She took both her own and her boyfriends breakfast and lay them on the table as she started to eat.

ADJLADJLADJLADJLADJLADJLADJLADJLADJLADJLADJLADJLADJLADJL

**Whoa I finally finished the chappie well as usual RxR and tell me whether this chap is called long or short and one more thing I know there isn't any JxR oneshots yet but the next chap will….**


	2. shopping and rollercoasters

Im so sorry I haven't updated for so long…hehehe

SO anyways enjoy!!!

"Rose do we really have to go shopping…."a Chinese American teen questioned sheepishly.

"Oh, c,mon Jake is so bad…unless im a bother…" Rose replied in a sad tone.

"NONONO… I was just joking don't take it to hard…" Jake quickly replied in a apologetic tone.

"ok…" _wow I cant believe he bought it hehehe…_ Rose thought.

Jake pushed the shopping kart forward as Rose put in a bottle of orange juice, then a jarof spaghetti sauce, then a packet of spaghetti noodles( sry I don't know what its called)Etc.

About an hour later 

"whoa know I know how hard shopping is.." Jake sighed as he placed the items on the cashier.

"hey all you did was push the kart dragon boy.." Rose answer him as one of Jakes vein popped at her teasing remark.

"I thought you quit calling me that ROSEY…" Jake mocked her in return.

"no I nev" she was cut off as Jake tapped on her shoulder asking "hey Rose you got 10 bucks?"

She reached in to her pocket and drew out 10 dollars. "thanks." Jake replied as he handed the cash to the register as she sweat dropped.

As they exited the supermarket Jake cam up with a.. well funny plan. He sneaked up on rose and lifted her up and dropped her gently in the shopping kart then he pushed the kart as hard as he could and continued running as fast as he could. As he heard his girlfriend scream and at the same time he laughed along with her as he sped down the escalator trying but not really succeeding to avoid hitting anyone.

Finally he reached the ground floor panting with Rose looking like she just experience a near death experience. He laughed as he carried her out and slowly lifted the bags of goods out of the shopping kart and put them near Rose as he pushed the shopping kart with the others at a corner. Then he turned to grab the shopping bags only to see Rose still shocked. He smirked as he tickled her to get her back to earth.

"so still day dreaming ROSEY…" Jake smirked playfully as he watched her pop a vein in her forehead at his remark.

"yeah yeah what ever DRA-GON-B-O-Y" she mocked back.

"okok could you PLEASE help me carry these bags??" Jake asked sweetly.

"so where you wanna go honey?" Jake cooed.

"I don't know where do you want to go?" Rose replied happily.

"Alright the theme park it is!" Jake answered marching with the shopping bags in his hands.

At a theme park not far from the mall 

"So have you ever gone here before?" Jake said trying to break the radio silence while Rose munched on the candy floss trying to hide her embarrassment.

"Fine!" Rose sighed in defeat "I wasn't allowed to go anywhere without hunts goof's permission.." Rose replied still blushing.

"well no problem the mc daddy will bring you on a ride you'll never forget!"

Jake pulled Rose blindly to a Giant roller coaster with probably over 3 loops, he was about to turn to another but Rose hauled him back to the crazy ride with the power.. of Puppy dog eyes( lets pretend Rose could do that).

Jake gulped as he tightened his grip on Rose's hand.

About 5 minutes later 

"man that was crazy I think im gonna…" Jake runs to a corner and started puking.

"I thought that was awesome!! Can we go again please????" Rose pleaded with her blue puppy dog eyes and with a sweet voice of a four year old.

Jake gulped as he couldn't bear the torture anymore he had to go on the ride again. Well after the ride they went to another roller coaster rode it twice then went for some steep water slide rode it three times got extremely soaked and rode almost all the other rides once and finally Jake got his chance he hauled her to a short love ride where you would sit in a swan shaped boat and ride through the cave with romantic music being played.

"so Rose how was the day?" Jake asked groggily.

"Jake it was awesome that was the best thing anyone has done for me…" she rested her head on Jakes shoulder and closed her eyes to consume the Music.

" so you want to get some Chinese food after this ride?" Jake asked as he leaned closer to her.

"yeah sur.." Jake silenced her with his lips and gave her deep passionate kiss as their tongues battled playfully begging for entrance.

They broke a part for air as Jake gave her another kiss as he slowly went down her neck as she moaned.

The he went back up and kissed her again as their tongues battled more fiercely this time when finally they came out of the cave as Jake laid an arm over her shoulder as Rose cuddled into his strong muscular arms.

They got off the boat as Rose leaned her head on Jake's shoulder as they walked out of the theme park heading for the nearest Chinese take-away restaurant. They sat down and ordered their favorites Rose ordered a cup of tom yum noodles and Jake ordered fried Kway teow with mushrooms( most Singaporeans should be familiar with this).

After they ate their dinner they left for the hotel( BTW they ate Fast food for lunch on their way to the theme park).

The minute they reached home Jake slumped on the bed lazily as Rose went to the bath room to have a shower and brushed her teeth. After she finished Jake did the same as he wore his pajamas and tucked into the bed beside Rose and turned of the lights as both of them went to the world of slumber with their finger in twined together.

About 5.00 in the morning 

Jakes eyes fluttered open as he found Rose snuggled close to him saying " I love you Jake don't leave me please.." he replied back in a soft tone trying not to wake her up " I wont and I never will even when im dead"

He got up pulling up the covers up to rose's chin and went to the bath room to brush his teeth and take a shower to wake himself up today was going to be a tiring day but at least he got to spend it with Rose…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well hoped you liked it and I am once again so sorry for not updating for so long and thanks for all those reviews and remember review!!!


	3. beautiful day

Hi ppl so this chap will have major fluff so if u don't like it don't read this….

But juz try to read and review.

The blond girl rubbed her eyes as she got off the bed. A nice sweet aroma drifted through the room. The smell really hit her, _was that Jakes cooking cause it smells really nice…_she walked sluggishly to the kitchen.

There she found Jake whistling and cooking, she snuck up behind him and snaked her arms around his waist and rested her chin on his back. "Morning Jake, whatcha cookin'?" Jake smiled happily, he lay down the spatula,turned around and kissed her by surprise. His tongue entwined with Rose's he leaned forward and held her back as she snaked her arms around his neck. She slowly closed her eyes and kissed him back this time with her tongue exploring his mouth. They reluctantly let go for breath, a smile spread across her cute rosy face.(hows that for fluff!)

"so what did you cook huh? Barbecued dragon scales?" she giggled happily at her little joke.

"nope no am-drag food, juz some am-drag bacon and sausages….and eggs." Jake pinched her nose gently in a playful way. "so just enjoy forget about that huntschump."

They sat on the table still with their hands together while eating breakfast. So what you want to do today ROSEY…He chuckled while Rose hit his arm lightly saying "I told you not to call me that."

After breakfast the went to the toilet to BRUSH their teeth(NO LEMON IN THIS FIC OKAY)Then Rose went to take a shower(NOT WITH JAKE)first, Jake took his last.

After changing into casual clothes they headed for the door to check out of the inn, on the way down Jake snaked his arms around her waist while Rose rested her head on his shoulder.

"hey can we check out?" Jake asked.

"sure, but do want to stay longer, since today's our anniversary, we provide 1 more day of free stay, included with 5 movies for you to borrow and watch in the comfort of your room." The manager said.

"whoa cool, so Rose you okay with this cause I am so staying, that's if you want to…" Jake asked with a puppy dog look, trying to convince her.

"sure im fine with it." Rose replied.

They picked 5 movies drumline DR.Dolittle3 , Spiderman2 , High school musical , Over the hedge (SUPER FUNNY).

They watched over the hedge first, they lay on the bed ,Jake rested his arm around her, while Rose snuggled into the warm body of the dragon in training.

They laughed and laughed till the movie ended they brought out sandwitches and ate that for lunch. While watching the 3rd movie their eyes were tired out, they slowly fell asleep but before that the both mumbled "I love you". Jake hugged her close protectively while Rose snuggled into a ball and fell asleep.

THE END…..( hoped you guys liked it RxR)OK


End file.
